


a trip to the past

by louminosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders' Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, an innocent toddler, stumbles upon a strange object and is sent to the past. James and Lily just try to handle it the best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Although this is my first official fic on AO3, it is not my first fic ever, nor is it that original. This fic was originally by IFlipForHarryPotter on fanfiction.net, but it was discontinued. However, she let me take over the story and continue it. Whatever I've done to the story so far is also on fanfiction.net under my penname listen2music4ever. (very original, I know) However, even that version of story has been on hiatus for a while. 
> 
> I just thought that I should move some works to AO3 since I've been going here more often than fanfiction.net. I cannot promise that I will continue the story more than what I have on fanfiction.net, but you never know. I know the chapter is very short, but I didn't change much from the original, so enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK Rowling has created.

All was quiet in the early morning at Privet Drive. However, little did any of the community know, there would be special magic at work in just a few short hours. 

* * *

"Up! Get up!" shrieked Petunia Dursley, while rapping on the door.

"'M up. 'M up," said four-years-old Harry Potter, who awoke from the dim light coming from the small crevice between the floor and the bottom of the cupboard's door.

Aunt Petunia, with a scowl on her face, tapped her foot repeatedly, as she waited for Harry to come out.

"Hurry up, boy! You need to have my tea and Uncle Vernon's coffee ready before I finish breakfast. And after, I want you to start weeding the garden. I will set out your lunch on the patio, so to prevent the dirt you might bring in. If you don't finish before supper, you will be sent back in to the with no food for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" she hissed.

"Yes'm." Harry yawned.

She sniffed and walked away, leaving a hungry Harry in the hallway. Harry stumbled his way into the kitchen and did as he was told.

* * *

To say that Harry was miserable at the Dursley household would be an understatement. He was always starving and Dudley, at the age of three-and-a-half, which he never let Harry forget, loved to hurt Harry and treated it as a game. Ten points if he managed to break his glasses and twenty points if Harry started to cry.

As Harry waited for the water for Aunt Petunia's tea to boil, he wondered what life would be like if his parents were there to take care of him. Would Harry still be miserable? Did his parents even like him? What did his parents look like? He knew that his mum was Aunt Petunia's sister, but Harry didn't like to think that his mother and his aunt looked alike.

Whenever Harry was in front of a mirror, he always looked his features. His messy, black hair. His brilliant, almond-shape green eyes. His dark, scrawny physique. A lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. After he was done looking, the same thoughts always crossed his mind. Which features did he get from his parents? Did he get his green eyes from his mum? Or from his dad?

* * *

After Harry had done his job in the kitchen, Aunt Petunia ordered him out.

"Now, do the rest of your chores. No breakfast. Go!" she said, shooing him away, as both Dudley and Uncle Vernon's footsteps thundered down the stairs.

After about ten minutes of weeding, Harry saw something glowing in the dirt. It looked like a gold pocket-watch. While he was looking at it, he didn't notice a shadow of a figure walk away from the lawn. Nor did he notice that the figure disappear into thin air as if to travel somewhere else. 

After about thirty seconds of possessing the strange object, Harry ran toward the house, wanting to stow away his find in the cupboard right away so that the Dursleys could not take it away from him. In the process, he tripped and fell, breaking the mysterious object, which emitted a pale purple smoke. Almost immediately, Harry was transported somewhere else.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is the next chapter! Again, didn't change much from the original, apart from a few details here and there. Also, I'm very aware that this story may seem very Americanized, but if someone would like to beta this so that it is more authentic, please let me know! Enjoy!

Harry's surroundings became clearer as the bright light faded. He was in a somewhat dark room, no, a dungeon of sorts. The walls looked like a type of hard, grey stone, and the air around him felt cold and breezy.

Oh, how Aunt Petunia would berate him when he managed to get back to Privet Drive. _If_  he managed to get back to Privet Drive. And Uncle Vernon? He would resort to a more _abusive_ punishment. If Harry had a choice, he would pick to be disciplined by Aunt Petunia than Uncle Vernon _any_ day.

Harry slowly stood up, taking in his surroundings in greater detail. There seemed to be... desks? There were about twenty of them, in rows. All of them were in front of a big, long one at the front, which resembled more of a table than a desk. On each desk were two big, round pots, which emanated a curious grey gas. Suddenly, Harry noticed movement around him. And... they were people! All of them strained their necks in order to get a better look of him.

Harry, frantically gazed around the room, looking for an escape. It wasn't until he saw _her_. Fiery red hair, a curious expression on her face. But what mesmerized him the most was her emerald eyes that seemed to be just like Harry's.

Since Harry was too focused on the mysterious girl, he did not notice that a plump man gently lifted him up onto a nearby table.

"A bit out of place, aren't you, m'boy?" chortled the man, but his face held a concerned expression.

Caught off guard, Harry frantically tried to wiggle off of the table, expecting some sort of blow. When it did not come, he looked away fearfully.

"What's wrong, little one? I'm not going to hurt you," he said, looking aghast. His attention turned away from Harry and toward the class.

"Potter! Evans! Please take him to the Headmaster's office. I trust that both of you know where that is?" he called out, specifically a boy with messy, black hair and hazel eyes that were behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses and the very same girl Harry was looking at moments before.

"Of course, sir!" he chirped.  

"Yes, Professor," she replied. She helped Harry off of the table and offered her hand for Harry to grasp. He timidly reached out and once he made contact with hers, he became more at ease and put his hand inside hers, which was far too big for his own.

As they navigated through the room, Harry took notice of three faces. The first was of a pale, skinny boy. He had jet-black, oily hair that hung limp on his head. He had a blank expression on his face as he watched them walk out. The next one also had black hair, but was styled more elegantly. He seemed to be the epitome of laid-back ease, charm, and grace. He looked like he was holding back laughter. The last face was of someone entirely different. For he had sandy-brown hair with flecks of dirty blond and long, pale scars on his face. His expression conveyed curiosity, as his forehead was slightly creased from concentration.

Once the duo reached the door, their other black-haired companion opened the door with a flourish and gestured for them to walk out first. Harry noticed that Evans (or Potter--Harry wasn't quite sure who was who at the moment) rolled her eyes, yet seemed more amused than anything else.

Harry's first real shock came when they walked out of a narrow corridor and into a larger space with over a hundred moving staircases. He froze and his small hand slipped out of his companion's without her noticing. However, she did notice that in time to grab him and place him on her hip before the staircase moved away from where Harry was.

"Potter!" she cried. He turned to see what the commotion was about. 

"What is it, Evans?" he replied confusedly.

"We have to be more careful! We almost left him!" she said, nodding toward Harry. Before Potter could retort, she turned her attention to Harry.

"What is your name, sweetie?" she asked, adopting a motherly tone. Harry looked around nervously. He still wasn't sure whether or not to trust her.

Finally, looking a bit unsure about his decision, he whispered softly so that only she could hear "Harry."

"Oh! What a nice name, Harry," she replied kindly. Her face took on a mock serious expression. "Would you like to know my name?"

Harry quickly nodded his head in excitement.

"It's Lily," she said with a broad grin.

"That's a pretty name." Harry said shyly. He repeated it as though as he had heard it somewhere before. "Lily."

"And I'm James. Pleasure to meet you. You have good taste, sport. I've been trying to tell her that for years and all I get is a good slap on the arm," he joked, but Harry looked aghast. 

"No! No slap! It hurts." he whimpered and burrowed his head into the crook of Lily's neck, much to Lily's concern. She then took it upon herself to pinch James in the arm, which luckily, Harry didn't see it. James made a face, but had the sense to look ashamed and leaned closer to talk directly to Harry.

"Hey. I was just joking about that, Harry. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. Are you okay? No one is going to hit you." James said.

"That's right, Harry. No one is going to slap anybody, okay?" Lily spoke. If she was caught off guard by James' sudden change in demeanor, she did not let it show. She also was disgusted that anyone would want to harm a child as sweet and innocent as Harry. 

Harry did not move his head away from Lily's neck, but he nodded slightly in response. Wanting to move away from this strain of conversation, Lily tried a different topic. 

"So Harry, do you have any brothers or sisters?" she questioned. 

"No," he replied softly, still not changing his demeanor and any other questions Lily asked, Harry responded in a similar fashion. With one final look at him, Lily did not make any more attempts at conversation. 

The trio walked in silence the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. When they finally reached their destination, there was a gargoyle in front of a seemingly blank, curved wall. 

Lily shifted Harry a bit so that she could speak to the gargoyle. At this movement, Harry moved so he could get a better look at the gargoyle. She declared to the gargoyle, "Licorice Snap." 

The gargoyle sprang to the side as Lily finished, much Harry's befuddlement. Uncle Vernon hated it when Harry asked question, so he tried very hard to keep his mouth shut, but his wide eyes and open mouth gave him away. 

"It's like... magic!" Harry breathed. He then turned very red and looked away. Uncle Vernon didn't like it if anyone spoke the word 'magic' in the household. What amazed Harry even further was that the wall behind the gargoyle  revealed a gleaming staircase. Harry couldn't help but utter "Wicked."

Lily and James looked fondly at Harry, as they remembered their own first reactions to the magic at work at Hogwarts. 

Once they reached the top of the staircase, James lifted his hand up to knock, but before he could, a soft "Come in." floated from inside of whatever was behind the door. 

"I've always wondered how he does that," James murmured thoughtfully.

He then opened the door to let Harry and Lily go inside first. They walked toward the arrangement of plush chairs that sat in front of a grand, mahogany desk, where an old man sat behind it. 

Harry was distracted by all of the various knickknacks and contraptions that adorned the room. His eyes landed on a peculiar symbol inscribed on a book, which was perched on top of a great pile of thick books by the plush chairs. It was a circle in the middle of triangle with a line sewn through the middle of it. 

Harry's eyes then rested upon the elderly man, who seemed very odd. His face was kind and lined with his twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon shaped spectacles. His white beard extended to the top of the desk.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. How may I help you three today?" He sent a little wink toward Harry's direction. Harry responded by burrowing his head back in to the crook of Lily's neck. Lily jumped a bit in surprised, but sat down into the chair next to the one James was already occupying and settled Harry onto her lap. Harry looked up at her in amazement. Aunt Petunia never let him sit on her lap. Only Dudley was allowed that privilege. Lily dismissed the look, thinking that he was awed by the Headmaster's office. 

"Well, you see, Headmaster..." and with that, James recalled the entire tale of Harry's appearance in full detail, with Lily chiming in once in a while.

"I see," Dumbledore responded. "You two may go and resume your classes, now. I will take care of Harry here."

"Yes, sir," James and Lily replied in unison, much to James' amusement and Lily's bemusement. 

"Harry? You're going to stay with this nice man for a little while, okay?" Lily said, hoping he wouldn't cause too much of a fuss. 

At these words, Harry looked up with his eyes full of fear and abandonment. Sensing Harry's agitation, Lily added, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon.

She glanced at Professor Dumbledore and asked "I _can_ come back to see him, right Professor?"

"Of course, Miss Evans. There is no reason for you to not."

Harry, still a bit fearful but his sense of abandonment receding, slowly moved off of her lap. He waved good-bye to James and watched as the two leave the room.

Albus Dumbledore turned to look at Harry closely as the door closed and took a few moments before speaking. 

"Hello there. My name is Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Hi." came Harry's timid reply.

"Would you mind sitting down and telling me your full name?" Dumbledore inquired kindly. He had a theory that could only be confirmed by hearing the his answers.

Harry sat in the chair that Lily had previously occupied and quietly replied "Harry Potter."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Harry. And would you also mind telling me how came here?"

"I was pulling weeds for Aunt Petunia," he explained. "And then I saw something shiny. I ran to put it away, but then I tripped! It broke and then... I was here!" Harry finished quite dramatically. 

"Thank you for telling me, Harry, and for being such a good boy. But I would you mind terribly if I asked you another question?" 

Harry shook his head.

"I am wondering who and where your parents are. Could you tell me?"

Harry lowered his head and frowned at the mention of the word 'parents'.

"I don't know much about my parents, sir. All I know is that they died and my mother's name 'cause Aunt Petunia said it once." He then motioned for Dumbledore to lean in closer. The old man obliged. 

"It was Lily," he whispered. Harry then frantically looked around, as if he said something horrific. His mother's name never crossed Harry's mind until Professor Dumbledore mentioned his parents.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore expressed with a broad smile on his face, trying to ease the dear boy. Changing the subject, Dumbledore said, "Well, then. Those were all of the questions I have right now. Do you want to get some food and better fitting clothes?"

Harry drooped his head again and repeated what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had drilled into his head ever since he lived at Privet Drive. "I'm not awarded good clothes 'cause I'm ungrateful."

"Now, Harry. That isn't the least bit true! Come along, and we'll get you some good clothes and some food. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dumbledore offered his hand to Harry and they both left the office and headed toward the Hospital Wing. Harry was going to get a check up. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Super sorry for that long wait! Life got in the way for a while, but since I'm on break right now, more chapters in the works? Maybe, hopefully? Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry if there are any errors in here. I would like to mention, if anyone wants to help me Britpick/beta this, I would be super appreciative! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, shoutout to the people reviewing! Thanks, you the best!

Since Harry may have had any injuries that Dumbledore was not aware of due to his trip to this time, he decided to take Harry to the school's mediwitch. When the duo reached the hospital wing, Dumbledore guided Harry inside.

"Hello? Poppy? Are you here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, yes. Hello Albus. What brings you here?" Madame Pomfrey, in her haste to meet the Headmaster, did not notice the little boy who was clutching Dumbledore's hand tightly and partly hidden by Dumbledore's robes.

"We seem to have a visitor and I would like to make sure he is thoroughly checked over. This is Harry," he said, gesturing to the boy. 

Madame Pomfrey briefly glanced where Albus was gesturing to and started at the sight of the little boy. "Goodness Albus! What is a toddler doing on Hogwarts grounds? Where are his parents?" she berated.

"Poppy, I shall divulge that information at a later time. Harry here is going to stay at Hogwarts for quite a while before I figure out how to get him home. I need you to make sure he is healthy."

He crouched down to Harry's eye level. "Harry? This is Madame Pomfrey. She is going to make sure you're all good and healthy while I get some work done in my office, okay?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore stood up and settled Harry into Madame Pomfrey's care.

"Good-bye Harry; and good luck Poppy." With that, Professor Dumbledore strode to the hospital wing's doors and left. 

By now, Harry was feeling extremely confused. He had met so many people today, yet they all seemed to leave him with someone else. He was feeling a bit tired of it, but Harry never complained, so he did not make such a fuss when Madame Pomfrey led him to one of the hospital beds. 

"Okay, Harry dear. I want you to stay very still," she ordered. She took out her wand and motioned it over his little body, searching for any sign of internal or external damage. She let out a loud gasp and proclaimed, "My goodness! No wonder you do not fit into your clothes! You've been malnourished!"

Now, Harry didn't quite grasp what she said, but from the tone of her voice, he became wary of what would happen next and if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia found out. Madame Pomfrey left Harry on the bed and searched for a nourishment potion, while muttering phrases under her breath, which were not appropriate for children to hear, for the circumstances that made Harry like this. Her hands traveled over the shelves until she found it. The potion had an unsettling color of murky brown with flecks of violet appearing now and again.

Madame Pomfrey walked back to Harry's bed and gave him a dose of it. Once Harry ingested it, he made a face. After all, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would somehow find out that he did, and they would punish him. 

"Now, Harry. I know that tasted quite awful, but you have to take it once a day in order to get better, okay?" Harry nodded.

"All right, then. Let's see what I can do with those clothes of yours. I take it that they do not fit that well on you, hm?"

She pondered for a bit before she Transfigured his oversized grey shirt to a more fitted, emerald shirt. She also changed his baggy shorts to a pair of sturdy jeans and added a pair of trainers.

Throughout this, Harry was simple awestruck by what magic could do. He was also amazed by the amount attention that he was given. Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia never cared for or genuinely worried about him this much. 

Once Madame Pomfrey finished, it was decided that she and Harry should have a stroll outside before she returned him to the Headmaster's office. It was, after all, a rare but beautiful day. The sun was shining, the Giant Squid was wading around the lake, and the Hippogriffs were napping under the trees in the Forbidden Forest. During their walk, Madame Pomfrey began to explain magic to Harry, as she had seen his wonderstruck face from when she Transfigured his clothing. 

As the walk went on, Harry had many questions, but was too afraid to ask. Madame Pomfrey noticed that Harry was quiet and tried to start a another conversation, when she saw a curious sight. She had assumed that he had no magical injuries, so checking for any seemed tedious, but there it was. _A lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead._

After noticing Madame Pomfrey had stopped walking with him, Harry returned to her and she knelt down so that she was at Harry's eye level.

"Harry? Would you mind telling me you got that scar?" she asked while pointing to his forehead.

"Oh! I got it in a car crash when my parents died," Harry elaborated quietly, looking at the ground.

The poor child! All along she had thought Harry's parents were monsters for the was they were treating him. 

But, she wondered, if it wasn't his parents abusing him, then who was?

*

"Look, mate. I know you fancy her, and something did feel different when that mysterious kid arrived, but I don't think her feeling about you have changed," Sirius stated plainly as he lounged on a chair in the Gryffindor common room while looking through the Map like it was The Daily Prophet.

James looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on. "Padfoot. I know what I'm doing. The worst thing she could do is say no, right?"

"Actually," Remus added without looking up from his essay, "what about the Langlock hex she put on you the last time you asked her out?"

"That was last year, Moony. Something changed."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

James grinned and stated, "The fact the I've matured."

Sirius snorted. "You? Mature? Since when?"

"Since I became Head Boy." Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Ah, right. The glorious and almighty title of Head Boy. How could we forget? And the fact that Evans was Head Girl didn't factor in _at all_? I doubt it," Sirius said.

James was about to make a retort when he glanced at the Map in Sirius' hands and saw that both Dumbledore and Lily were nearing the common room entrance.

"Padfoot, close the Map. Dumbledore's coming," James practically hissed.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself and don't get your knickers in a twist, Prongs. Don't want Evans to see you like that." Sirius grinned.

When the portrait swung open, Lily and Professor Dumbledore found Remus still scribbling on parchment and Sirius and James playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Ah, hello boys. Do you mind if we take James away for the moment?"

"Not at all, Professor. James was about to win anyway." Sirius' grin resembled more like his Animagus than James had ever seen it. "Evans," he greeted.

"Black." Her cold stare then softened. "Hello Remus."

"Hello, Lily. Headmaster." Remus nodded to her and Dumbledore before returning back to his parchment. 

"All right. Shall we go then? Miss Evans? Mister Potter?"

"Well, mates. See you later." James grabbed his bag and started to head out the common room.

"Don't have too much fun!" Sirius called out. James shot him a glare before he was out into the corridor. 

As the trio walked toward Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster started the conversation. "Now, I am sure both of you are wondering why I needed both of you at the moment."

"Is it about Harry, sir?" Lily asked worriedly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed it is, Miss Evans. However, Harry is not in any sort of danger right now. I was merely wondering if you and Mister Potter--in your free time-- would be willing to take of the young boy while he is here."

"What would that entail, sir?" she inquired.

"I am placing Harry primarily under Madame Pomfrey's care until further notice, but I worry that he will become isolated and lonely and I would like to prevent that by having you two interacting with him and entertaining him.

"Sir," James, who was been quite throughout this exchange, piped up, "Why us? Why not just leave him with Madame Pomfrey full-time?"

"Well, Mister Potter, it seems that he is attached to the both of you, so I thought it would be for the best. Plus, I do not wish to overwhelm young Harry but introducing him to too many people, since we are not sure how long he is here for."

Dumbledore, of course, could not reveal the much bigger reason why he chose the two of them, but that was as close enough answer as he would give them.

"I would like to also add that is your own choice. You may decline, if you wish to do so."

After a few moments of silence, Lily spoke. "I'll do it, sir."

"Very well, Miss Evans. I am sure Harry would be glad to hear it. And you, Mister Potter?"

"I guess I will."

"Excellent. Ah, here we are."

*

After the stroll, Madame Pomfrey returned Harry to Dumbledore's office under orders to keep him there until Dumbledore arrived with Lily and James. When Harry sat down in one of the chairs, Madame Pomfrey conjured up a coloring book, a quill, and some coloring ink for Harry to use. Approximately twenty minutes later, Dumbledore came back and found Harry concentrated on his coloring. At the appearance of the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey took her leave.

The Headmaster then cleared his throat softly, only to gain Harry's attention, but Harry still jumped at the noise. After he had seen who it was, he calmed down.

"Hello Harry. Now, I am sure you remember these two. He stepped aside and revealed Lily and James. 

"Lily!" he squealed and ran over to hug her. In response, Lily knelt down to reciprocate the hug.

Normally, Harry wouldn't act this way a person he had just met, but Lily was special. Harry couldn't explain it; he felt he had known Lily forever, but he didn't know why. 

"Hey! What about me?" James joked. Truth be told, James didn't care much for the boy, but Lily was drawn to the kid, so in theory, or at least James' theory, he was supposed to care for Harry too. However, as much as James would deny it, he did feel a connection to Harry and it would only be a matter of time before James would accept that. 

"Hello James," replied Harry while he buried his face behind Lily's red mane.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Lily asked, trying to coax him out of hiding behind her hair. 

"Okay," he responded, his face still hidden.

"Now, Harry. Even though you will be living in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey for the time being, Lily and James have agreed to look after you in their free time. This goes not only for these two, but for Madame Pomfrey as well. Can you promise me that you'll behave for them as best you can?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded vehemently in excitement for more time with Lily.

"Well, then." Dumbledore remarked. "I believe the three of you must be off. Dinner will be starting soon," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I shall see you three then. Good-bye."

Harry waved good-bye before, once again, burying his face in the crook of Lily's neck. Lily chuckled and accompanied James in their farewells to the Headmaster.

As soon as the huge oak doors closed shut, Lily addressed James. "Okay, I've been thinking. If we're to take care of Harry, and we share this equally, then I just might, _only might_ , consider accepting your invitation to Hogsmeade."

James burst out beaming and Lily had to look away so that he couldn't see the blush that appeared at the sight of his smile. 

"But!" she exclaimed as she tried to regain her composure, "You _must_ help me and you _must_ be nice to Harry. _Only_ under those circumstances, will I agree, understand?"

"Completely."

Harry watched this exchange with great interest and he didn't miss the blush creeping up Lily's cheeks, which impelled him to ask, "Lily? Do you like James?"

" _Yeah, Lily._ Do you like me?" James said while grinning. Lily looked she was on fire. 

"Err... I, umm... good question, Harry. It depends how well the date goes, if there is a date. Not that there is guarantee of date. There isn't. So. I'll answer you then," Lily said while quietly cursing the toddler's curiosity. In truth, since the beginning of the term, she was slowly starting to see a different side of James that she was actually quite charmed by. Not a lot, but enough.

Very few things could bring James' mood down now. He was grinning maniacally like there was no tomorrow and it took a lot of restraint on his part to not skip the rest of the way to dinner. 

They were mid-way to the Great Hall when something, or rather someone, bumped into Lily. Harry was still in Lily's arms and would have fallen if James hadn't used his Quidditch-trained reflexes in order to catch her and Harry mid-trip.

Lily looked up to see who caused the incident and internally groaned.

It was a couple of fourth-year Slytherins, one of which included Regulus Black.

"Does the Mudblood have something to tie the brat up?" sneered one of them.

James immediately pulled out his wand and would have hexed him if it wasn't for one of Lily's now-is-not-the-time looks and he slowly lowered it.

"Will someone please shut the brat up?" whined one of the Slytherins, referring to Harry, who was whimpering from the incident. A few Silencers came Harry's way, but none of them made contact since James put up a protection Shield in front of him and Lily.

Lily and James were enraged. "Fifty points from Slytherin for excessive use of hexes. If you do not leave Harry alone, we shall take up the matter to the Headmaster," she finished with a cold glare.

Slowly, the Slytherin group traveled to a different corridor, but not before one of it's members shot a Tripping Jinx at Lily and she fell, with Harry flying out of her arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. College life is stressful and time-consuming. But still, yikes @me. Anyway, here is another installment of the story! You may notice that this chapter is shorter than its counterparts on fanfiction.net. This is because I felt that it was dragging too long while I was editing it. But don't worry, the next chapter should not take as long as this one has. If it seems if it's taking too long, you can yell at me on my Tumblr: louminously.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if anyone or anyone you know wants to beta/edit this story, please let me know! Thanks and enjoy! :)

The world seemed to slow down as both Lily and Harry skidded across the solid stone floor. James' mind just caught up to what was happening, when out of the corner of his eye, Harry crashed into the nearest wall and became limp.

James lent Lily a hand up as she gently brought the injured boy into her arms. When she looked at Harry, pangs of panic and worry coursed throughout her body. Both Lily and James knew that they were late for dinner, but at the moment, they didn't care. Nothing was more important to them in this moment than the health of this little boy who was thrust into their lives.

"James. We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing. _Now_."

James nodded. Experience from years' worth of full moons with the Marauders took over his mind and body as he led Lily and Harry in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

As they walked, Lily was close enough to James that she couldn't help but notice his straight posture and determined look in his eyes, like his body seemed to ready for a battle, for lack of a better word. Not to mention, the gentle but protective arm around her shoulders. Despite this, he was quite shaky. Not with shock, as Lily might have expected, but with rage.

"Damn them! How could they do that? And to you and Harry? Don't they care? Of course they don't, the bloody--" 

"James, _please_! Stop! We just need to focus on getting Harry to the Hospital Wing," Lily said. 

He nodded, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with the hand not currently around Lily's shoulders; and the trio continued their journey, with Harry's limp body cradled against Lily's. And if Lily noticed James' grip on her shoulder tight as to comfort her, she paid it no mind. Or at least tried not to.

* * *

"My goodness! What happened? He was only here an hour ago!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

Instead of giving to the anger burning inside her, Lily pleaded, " _Please_ , Madame Pomfrey. We can talk about that later. Can you just- Harry is injured."

Without hesitation, the medi-witch immediately set to work by taking Harry and laying him on the same bed she had used to give him a check-up, casting spells and summoning potions. After about fifteen minutes on constant work, Madame Pomfrey reported back to an anxious Lily and James.

"He has a minor concussion, a broken bone in his arm, several bruises, and minor cuts and scratches. Now, may I ask, _what happened_?"

While James and Lily were relieved that Harry wasn't worse off, their faces tightened as James started, "Well, we were on our way to class when we ran into some _trouble_ with a few Slytherins-"

"I should have known. No need to tell me more, dear." Tensions surrounding blood purity in Hogwarts, especially within the Houses, were increasing each day. There were times where Madame Pomfrey had to deal with the repercussions of several "debates" caused by these tensions.

"Now, come here dear. Let's see how injured you are," Madame Pomfrey said, indicating toward Lily.

Lily complied and it turned out that she had some scrapes on her left arm and some mild bruising on her left side, but it was all healed quickly with a potion. 

"Harry should be waking up soon. He needs to take another potion, on top of his nourishment one, for the next three days. I also want to keep his arm in the sling for the foreseeable future. I've mended the bone in his arm, but I want to let it set. He has such frail bones for a boy of his age. And I've also healed all of the cuts, scratches, and bruising, " Madame Pomfrey finished.

As they were talking, Harry began to stir. When he had awoken, he immediately began searching for his glasses. With all of the fuss he made, he drew not only Madame Pomfrey's attention, but also James and Lily's.

Once she saw Harry moving about, Madame Pomfrey patted her pockets, in search of his glasses. As soon as she found them, she gently placed them on the boy's face. 

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey once Harry's vision was clear. 

"Yes'm," he replied, his speech a bit slurred. He was actually feeling a lot of pain, but he knew from living at Number Four Privet Drive, that if he expressed any of the pain he was feeling, he would be punished for being whiny.

Madame Pomfrey had a doubtful look on her face, as if she could see right through his reply. After years of experience of stubborn students, one of whom was in the room with her, she knew how to tell if a student was faking the pain or not.

"Alright then. Now, please take this potion and I want you to sleep here for a while. If it's alright with you two," she asked Lily and James.

"Of course it is. Harry, go to sleep. We'll be leav-"

"Actually, Lily, I think if it would be better if we stay here with Harry and skip the rest of dinner and the meeting with the other prefects," James responded smoothly.

"James we cannot just skip that meeting! Professor McGonagall will be furious!"

Madame Pomfrey knew when an argument between these two was about to begin. So that the two Gryffindors could talk, she retreated into her office, but not before she checked over Harry, who was already fast asleep, one more time. 

"First of all Lily, I don't think Professor McGonagall would mind, considering the circumstances. She understands--or will understand, if she doesn't already--that Harry needs us, or mainly you, more than she needs us. If anything, we could use a day off, if I do say so myself," he finished.

Lily sighed. "But-"

"No buts, Evans, and that's final."

Lily made a face at the mention of her surname, but otherwise conceded. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, you're taking the blame."

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want Head Girl Lily Evans' impeccable record to be tainted, do I?" He winked.

Lily allowed herself a small smile. "My record isn't _that_ perfect, Potter."

"Oh? Resorting back to surnames now, are we Evans? And please, do enlighten me on how your record isn't perfect."

"Oh please. Like most things between us, you started it. And anyway, when I was still mad at Sev- _Snape_ for what he called me after OWLs, I'm sure _you_ of all people remember," she added wryly.

James scowled. "Of course I do. I still can't believe it. I wanted to-"

" _Anyway_ , getting back to the matter at hand. Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, and I were planning to use Fizzing Whizzbees and-"

James' jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, wait. That was _you_ with the Fizzing Whizzbees and the giant turkey leg? The entire thing?"

Lily's cheeks began to on take the same colour as her hair. "Yeah... it was."

James let out a soft laugh. "Merlin, that was brilliant. Those points McGonagall took away from us were worth it."

"Well afterwards, Professor McGonagall took me aside and asked if it was actually me who did it because apparently to her, no one else would have the 'gall to use Transfiguration tips personally given after a Transfiguration lesson and use it for some foolhardy antics.' Her words, not mine. But, she didn't want to take anymore points away than she had to, so she just gave me a detention, which was actually more of a study period than anything else," Lily said, but she hesitated before she added, "Can I ask you a question?"

James grinned. "You just did," he said cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable, Potter. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. It's just too tempting sometimes. But yeah, go ahead." He plopped down in one of the chairs by Harry's bed.  "We should probably sit down, though. We're going to be here a while." Lily followed suit and sat down in the chair closest to Harry.

She started combing her fingers through Harry's hair and didn't look at James while she asked, "I know that taking care of a four-year-old all day isn't exactly what you probably planned on doing today, so why are you doing all of this?"

James froze for a couple of seconds before he let out a breath. "Which answer do you want?" he asked wearily.

Lily only cocked her head in confusion. "Both, I guess?"

James let out another deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "The answers sort of go together. The first one, the more selfish one and probably the main one, is you." Lily's had froze in Harry's hair and whipped her head to look at James. "I thought that maybe that if you had seen that I was 'mature' enough to handle a kid that you wouldn't hate me as much and I could ask you out," he said sheepishly.

"Oh-okay. I think I'll save my comments until the second reason. Which is?"

This time, James was the one who looked away. "Well, without going into too many details, something happened last year, something with Remus and Sirius, something that changed my whole perspective. I started seeing things differently, like how I've been treating people. That's why I didn't bother you much since the latter half of last year. Once Harry appeared this morning, I'm not sure why-and this might sound a little weird-but I feel like I have this need to protect him and make sure he's alright. And when I saw him lying on the floor after the run-in with the Slytherins, I honestly thought I was going to burn the world to the ground to make sure he was okay." One look at Lily's surprised face and James quickly added, "And I know that sounds completely crazy since I've spent all of-" James counted on his fingers, "three hours with him, but still," he finished lamely.

"No, I know. I mean, the reason I'm so surprised is that I know what you mean about Harry. I've felt that way ever since Potions this morning." _Was it really earlier this morning? It seems so long ago_ , Lily thought as she continued combing her fingers through Harry's hair. "But, wow... James, I-I had no idea, and I don't really know what to say," she said awkwardly.

"You don't really have to say anything," he replied, looking down at his lap.

"Well, if it's alright, may I asked you another question?"

"Yeah." James didn't have the heart to repeat what he said the first time she asked that. 

Again, Lily didn't look at James when she asked, "How long have you fancied me?"

His head whipped up. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_ question. "What?"

"You heard me."

"The real and honest answer?" Lily nodded. 

"Well, it was probably fourth year that I started to acknowledge that I fancied you, but I've probably fancied you since we met on the train ride before first year," he replied honestly. 

"Really? And, what would you say if I told you that I have appreciated and been amused by your efforts to make me see a different side of you?" she asked.

James snorted softly. "I would say, 'Who are you and what have done to Lily Evans?'" he answered.

Lily chuckled. "Is it that weird to you? That a simple girl likes a guy like you?"

"Evans, please. You are _anything_ but simple. Trust me."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"It means, Evans, that although you are stubborn and have one of the most mental tempers that I have ever seen, you are caring, gentle, hardworking, determined, and not to mention, one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever known," he said.

"I-I..."

James smiled wistfully. "You don't really have to answer. I've said all that I needed to say."

After a few moments of silence, Lily finally spoke. "James... thank you," she whispered. while looking at her lap. He nodded.

Throughout their entire conversation, Harry dreamed. He dreamed of a life where he was happy with his parents, who were, unknown to the three of them, right in the same room with him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I told y'all it wouldn't take that long for the next chapter. Then again, this is sort of a short, filler-ish chapter. But anyway, here it is! Don't forget to review y'all! I would really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!

Petunia Dursley was in utter shock as her nephew dematerialized right before her eyes.

"Vernon. VERNON!" she shrieked. Thundering footsteps could be heard from the kitchen as Vernon Dursley made his way downstairs quickly, which was quite the feat for a man of his size.

"Yes, Petunia darling?" he inquired, still quite out of breath.

"The boy... the _freak_ disappeared! I don't know where, but he's gone! I think it might have to do with her lot." She grimaced at the thought. Her face took on an expression of anger, but if looked at closely, there were traces of guilt. She couldn't bear to think of her deceased, abnormal sister and her equally abnormal and deceased brother-in-law at a time like this.

Vernon's face turned an unsettling puce colour, his chins trembling, and the vein in his forehead stuck out dangerously.

"Thinks he can run away from his chores, eh? Wait until he comes back, he'll wish that he had never left. I guarantee it," he said adamantly and he turned to leave, but Petunia stopped him.

"It's not like that, Vernon. He had th-this necklace. He had it in his hands. Then he started running but he tripped. There was thick, purple smoke surrounding him, and then he was gone! Vernon, think of what the neighbors will think, much less the authorities," she said, horrified.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. We'll have this all sorted out. We'll just act like he never was here, like he never existed," he soothed, massaging her shoulders.

"But Vernon-"

Dudley decided to barge in at that particular moment. "Muuummmmy!" he whined. "You promised I can go to the arcade today!"

Petunia began to placate her son, when the doorbell rang. Both Vernon and Petunia froze.

Petunia whispered to Dudley, "Go, you may watch some telly before we leave." 

Dudley held no objections and raced out as fast as his legs could take him. When Dudley left, the look on Petunia's face was one of terror.

"Vernon! It's probably Arabella. She was supposed to take care of the boy while we were gone! What do we tell her?"

"Err... let me handle it, dear." Vernon then briskly opened the door to face Arabella Figg, an elderly woman who lived two doors down.

"We no longer need someone to look after the boy. Good-bye," he stated brusquely. He attempted to close the door, but Arabella's foot, prevented him from doing so.

"You won't be going out, then?" she asked while peering at him through the space between the door and the doorframe.

"No, we aren't," he replied coolly, but was contradicted by Dudley suddenly poking him and whined, "Come _on_ , Daddy! You take too long! I want to go to the arcade! Now!" Vernon didn't have to look up to feel Arabella's piercing gaze on him. 

"Where's the boy, then? You're obviously going out. Where is he?" she questioned. The neighbors had their faces pressed against their windows, intrigued by the prospect of gossip to spread around to their friends. Some even went outside to 'inspect' their front yards in order to listen better.

"Err... we have to go," he said. He pushed Mrs. Figg to the side, locked the front door, and made his way to the car. Petunia and Dudley were miraculously already inside and drove away to the arcade and to work, in order to escape from all of the attention.

This left old Arabella, who was angry and quite worried, on the Dursleys' front porch. She left and shuffled her way to her own house. She repeatedly mumbled, "Have to tell Dumbledore, have to tell Dumbledore..."

Many of the curious neighbors watched as Mrs. Figg made her way. Most of them shook their heads, wondering about the mysterious case that was Arabella Figg.

One man, in particular, was watching from the small park down the street. He had witnessed the entire thing and was quite pleased by the circumstances. He walked and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

When Mrs. Figg reached her home, she briskly shut her door and windows and drew the curtains. Once she was satisfied with the safety of her home, she retrieved a special key, which was hidden in special compartment in her kitchen.

Mrs. Figg inserted the key inside of a slot by the fireplace and turned it. The fireplace sprang to life as flames erupted. She grabbed a pinch of green powder from an ornate on the mantle and thrust it into the fireplace. The flames grew even higher as they turn an emerald green colour. She declared, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" and stuck her head in. When all of the spinning in her head had ceased, Mrs. Figg looked around in search of a certain wizard.

"Albus?" she shouted. "Albus! This is urgent!"

"Yes, yes, Arabella. What is the matter?" he asked with concern written on his wrinkled face. 

"Albus. The boy. He's gone! Without a trace! I don't know where, but he isn't with Dursleys anymore."

Albus Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face. "I see. Thank you, Arabella. Do not worry. I will have this figured out soon enough."

Mrs. Figg took that as her cue to leave and she pulled her head out of the fireplace. She then went about her own matters.

* * *

"Petunia, I am asking again. _How did Harry Potter disappear?_ " Dumbledore asked wearily, but determined.

She dodged the question. "Dudley needs his dinner and with the boy gone, I have more work to do. And Vernon should be home from work soon," she replied coldly.

"Petunia, please. I beg of you," he pleaded.

"Oh, all right!" she snapped. "But I better not be taken in by your kind for extensive questioning," she warned.

Dumbledore nodded and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"The boy was in the garden, pulling weeds. He had some sort of necklace. Then he was coming inside the house, mind you, without finishing up," she grumbled. "And then he tripped and fell, the clumsy brat. Then a lot of lavender smoke suddenly came. And then the boy vanished. That's all I know," Petunia concluded.

"Thank you, Petunia. But may I ask about the necklace? It sounds very familiar, but I wish to inspect it to make sure."

"Can't help you. Got taken with the boy. But mind you, it would have been destroyed had it stayed here. We cannot let the neighbors think we're freaks as well."

Dumbledore felt his irritation rising, but he remained calm. It would not do him any favors if he made any rash decisions, especially in front of his reluctant source of information. He considered her tone throughout their conversation, especially when describing Harry, and decided to act on the information he had been told.

"Thank you again, Petunia, for the information. However, I have one last inquiry and then I am finished. How was Harry adapting here? Was he happy...?"

Petunia scowled as she thought of nephew. "He has been nothing short of a nuisance. He complains about how he has to do chores while Dudley doesn't. There is a reason for that, you see. I cannot have my Ickle Duddlikins work so hard at such a young age, but that boy is perfect for it. Even if does manage to do some chores without complaining, he always manages to fumble something up. Vernon and I though that locking him up in the cupboard would work-"

Dumbledore looked quite horrified. "Excuse me, Petunia. But what cupboard are you speaking of ?"

Petunia huffed and led him to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it. "This is where the boy sleeps."

Dumbledore peered inside. There was a small cot with a tiny pillow and blanket; it was quite small and Dumbledore became disgusted with the Dursleys as they stuck their nephew inside of a cupboard and with himself for not doing something about it earlier.

 _What have I done?_ Dumbledore thought, feeling aghast. He thought of the baby boy Hagrid had brought from Godric's Hollow that fateful night. The tiny had innocently slept, unaware of the joy he brought to the Wizarding world. Now, all Dumbledore could think about was how he had failed so many people. Harry. Lily. James. Ariana.

 _No_ , he thought to himself. _Not right now_.

With that thought tucked away, he quietly said, "Again, thank you for the information, Petunia. Good-bye."

She sniffed and nodded her head toward him and looked away. He, in turn, inclined his head and Disapparated with a _pop_. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than this chapter became longer than I was expecting, if some of the stuff in this chapter seems cheesy, it is because I am a massive sap, I don't own whatever quotes from the books or movies you may see, I hope you enjoy, and please review if you can!

Because of an incident during a morning Charms lesson, a horde of students came into the Hospital Wing; and to lessen the burden on Madame Pomfrey, Lily and James took Harry to class with them once Harry received his daily dosage of potions.

The group entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and received questioning stares from Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike. The two Heads ignored them, but Harry was absolutely terrified. He still wasn't used to so many people staring at him. The trio made their separate ways, with James sitting with the curious Marauders in the back, while Lily and Harry sat in the front. The seat next to Lily was vacant, so Lily placed Harry down on that chair, gave him some colouring supplies, and started to get out her own supplies for class.

Professor Samuel Herning hadn't arrived by the time class was supposed to start, but most of the students didn't mind; they just kept talking. Lily, once more, made sure Harry was okay with his colouring books. However, she directed her attention to the man who just entered through the class door.

Unlike the professors at Hogwarts, Professor Herning was American and quite young. He winked knowingly at Harry and nodded to Lily, who visibly relaxed from her straight posture. One indication that Harry was not welcome in the classroom would instantly make Lily want to fight.

"Good morning class! It seems that most of you are all set and ready. Today-" he paused to point his wand at the chalkboard, where a piece of chalk began to write the day's lesson- "we will continue to study the Unforgivables, but in _more_ detail. So, let's have a refresher. I know that almost all of you know the the theory behind them, so I expect you to answer these questions correctly," he said. Lily slightly grimaced, worried that this will be an inappropriate lesson to bring Harry to.

Professor Herning called out "Mister Black!" toward the back of the classroom, where Sirius was bombarding James with questions about Lily and Harry, Lily assumed from James' relieved expression.

"Err... yes, sir?"

"Mister Black, I would appreciate you paying more attention in class." He gave Sirius a stern look. "As I was saying, what is one of the Unforgivables, and what does it do?"

"The Imperious Curse," Sirius stated brusquely. "It causes, whoever casts it, to have complete control of the victim of the spell," he practically spat out, while leaning back in to his chair. Growing up in a Black household taught one some _interesting_ lessons, to say the least.

"Good. As I mentioned earlier, most of you have only learned the theory, but have not actually seen the curse itself, correct?" The response was a vast majority of nods.

"Splendid! Now, I want all of you to prepare yourselves. This next exercise was a suggestion from Head Auror Alastor Moody and it has been approved by Headmaster Dumbledore himself." He took out a jar, which contained a spider in it, and tentatively put his hand in, trying to grab the spider. He was having very little luck doing so until, "Accio spider!" The poor spider zoomed out of the jar and into his hand. 

"Now, I am going to cast these spells in order to show you what they look like and how powerful they can be, not because I wish for you all to take advantage of them."

Harry stopped colouring to see what was going on. After all, spiders were his friends; they did live with him in his cupboard.

"Lily," Harry whispered urgently, while tugging on her robes. Lily obliged and lowered her head in order to listen to what Harry had to say. 

"I like spiders!" he exclaimed. He blushed when the entire class looked at him after his rather loud statement. He muttered a quick "Sorry" before returning to his colouring book, amidst the awkward stares and giggles.

Professor Herning raised an eyebrow before returning to the spider. With a grimace, he whispered, " _Imperio_." And almost like magic, the entire class, including Harry, watched earnestly. Herning made the spider do a quick tango, which earned a few chuckles from the students.

After a glance at Harry, Professor Herning was about to say something but quickly changed his mind. With a pained expression on his face, he made the spider, which Harry immediately named Freddie, hurt itself repeatedly. Lily was quick to cover Harry's eyes, but that didn't stop Harry from seeing a glance. Harry whimpered in fright, so Lily put him on her lap to comfort him.

"It's alright Harry," she said as she stroked his hair, hiding him from the view of the spider.

Professor Herning lifted curse. "That, class, was the Imperious Curse." He had a grave expression, as did most of the class.

"Do _not_ underestimate it, or any of the other Unforgivables. On to the next one... Mister Longbottom?"

Frank Longbottom, a Hufflepuff, promptly answered, "The Cruciatus Curse. It causes the victim to bear excruciating pain for as long as the caster holds the curse."

"Correct, Mister Longbottom." Professor Herning's grimace was more pronounced as he cast the Unforgivable. " _Crucio_."

Freddie the spider withered in pain. Lily, like most of the class, was too much in shock to cover Harry's eyes and the young child witnessed the entire thing. Tears streamed down not only his face, but also the face of many others in the room. Tiny sobs could be heard from various parts of the room, especially from Harry.

Professor Herning ended the curse. "The last curse..." He let out a breath. "... is the Killing Curse. I think it speaks for itself." He let out a deep sigh and rolled his shoulders. With a blank face, he pointed his wand at the spider and stated, " _Avada Kedavra_." There was a flash of green light and Freddie the spider was no longer moving.

Harry's scar commenced to burn as multiple sobs racked through his tiny body. The grief of losing his parents consumed Harry so much that he released a large volume of accidental magic, which brought the entire class into one of Harry's memories.

* * *

_It was 31 October 1981. A young, black-haired man around his early twenties was entertaining his infant son in the living room. After the young man had made enough colourful bubbles to occupy his son for the moment, the man stood, stretched, and looked out the front window of his house and froze with fear and determination prominent in his hazel eyes._

_"Lily! Take Harry and GO! It's_ him _! I'll hold him off. GO!"_

_Lily, who seemed to be the young man's wife, bolted from whatever room she was in, grabbed the young infant from the floor and ran up the steps._

_The young man proceeded to follow his wife and son as he went up the stairs. But, as he was climbing, the front door blasted open._

_There was a hooded man--no, a being--who radiated evil. He and the young man dueled for a moment before--"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_It was the young man who was hit. He slumped to the floor and never moved again as the hooded being crossed the threshold into the infant's nursery, where the young, red-haired woman laid the infant in his crib and whispered, "Shhh, Harry. You are so loved. We love you so much, Harry."_

_The hooded being chuckled. The redhead whirled around to face him._

_"Not Harry! Please! Not Harry! Take me instead! Not Harry, please!" she pleaded._

_"Step aside, you silly girl! Step aside!" hissed the hooded being._

_The young woman glanced at the infant, her baby boy, her flesh and blood, one last time and looked the hooded being right in the eye and declared, "No."_

_The being's patience broke. There was a shout of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" accompanied by a bright blast of green light._

_The young woman became lifeless and the child started bawling._

_"You are my opponent? My downfall? A mere baby? Yes, I will dispose of you quickly. Say goodbye to the world you once lived, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The green curse sent at the boy rebounded and hit the hooded being. The man crumpled to the floor as his soul left the body._

* * *

The memory was over and everyone stared at the sobbing boy on Lily's lap.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked a bewildered Sirius, who stared at the toddler in Lily's arms. Harry started to quiet down and was only sniffling. Remus quickly berated Sirius for his language, out of habit, but had a curious look on his face as he looked at Harry. Peter's mouth was open from shock.

Lily and James were in utter shock. They surely recognized themselves in the memory and they definitely recognized Harry as the infant boy. Lily held Harry closer and tighter, as she didn't want anything to take him away from her. James, in a daze, went over to the desk Harry and Lily were at and sat in the vacant chair. James gently laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and they shared a wan smile before they turned their attention to the boy in Lily's arms. 

Meanwhile, the chatter in the classroom seemed to increase in volume as more people began to realize the implication of what they had seen. After Professor Herning seemed to snap out his daze, he quickly called for the class's attention.

"Please, settle down. Class is not dismissed. Talk amongst yourselves, for the time being, while I try to understand this issue better, but do not leave this classroom until I dismiss you," Professor Herning ordered. He signaled Lily and James to come in to his office, to which they complied, with Lily cradling Harry in her arms. He gestured to the seats in front of his desk, which they sat down in, while he wearily sat down in his own chair. 

He paused a bit before speaking, wanting to choose his words correctly. "Both of you are aware of what that memory meant, correct?" James and Lily nodded. "Then, I assume that neither of you want this informtaion to get out, yes?"

"Professor, what are we supposed to do with this informtation? Isn't just knowing about the future a problem in itself?" Lily inquired.

Professor Herning pondered a bit before answering. "Yes, it does, Miss Evans. However, there is another point that might factor into this. What do you know of the multi-verse theory, or rather, about alternate universes, Miss Evans?"

Lily looked startled. "N-not much, sir. I've always thought them to be something from a Muggle fiction novel. How do you know about alternate universes?"

Herning gave her a tired smile and started to wipe the lens of his glasses with his robes. "Both of my parents were Muggles. My mother was a Muggle fiction author and my father a physicist. She would create various plotlines and tell them as bedtime stories to me and my siblings. She would always go to my father to make sure that the science, if there were any in her books, seemed accurate. One topic that my mother brought up frequently with my father was the idea of alternate universes. It was the only thing from their careers that they could talk about without prior explanations.

Throughout this whole exchange, James looked more confused by the minute. He finally shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wait. What exactly are alternate universes? How can there be alternate universes?"

"From what I remember from my childhood, the multi-verse theory accounts for many universes that may seem similar or different depending on choices made within that universe. Even one tiny decision can vastly change the outcome and it changes everything from there on. As for the reason how... well, let's just say that everything works in mysterious ways, Mister Potter, even in the wizarding world. _Especially_ in the wizarding world."

"But sir, wouldn't crossing over to an alternate universe from another cause so much havoc that it could destroy both worlds apart?" Lily questioned vehemently.

"There is also the possibility that our universe and the one young Harry came from were supposed to come together like this. I know this is not a satisfactory explanation for you, but as of this point in time, we have very little information on this type of occurrence."

Lily didn't look convinced. "But sir-"

James cut in, "Lily. Look. It doesn't really matter how or why this happened.  All that we can do now is work with it and take care of Harry for as long as he's here. Just look at him."

At his suggestion, Lily looked down at the little boy, who sat in the chair next to hers, looking very frantic and sad. Her eyes softened as knelt down to face him.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry didn't look at her when he asked, "Are you and James my mum and dad?"

Lily looked a little shock at his question. "Yes, err... kind of, in a way, but it's complicated."

Harry stared right at her and asked, "Why? Do you not like me?"

Lily's heart shattered. "Of course I do, Harry." Harry didn't look convinced and curled up into a ball on the chair. Lily was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. James, however, was a bit more determined. He knelt down in front of Harry.

"Hey. I know a lot of this is confusing right now, but we'll get through it. LIly and I like you Harry and I know both of us would be proud to call you our son. Chin up, eh? No matter what, Lily and I care about you very much, kid." Harry stared into James' eyes, searching for even a trace of deception. Emerald and hazel eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds before Harry looked away. James' face held a small smile and ruffled Harry's hair gently. Although he still seemed a bit somber, Harry's eyes held sparks of relief and happiness.

Professor Herning spoke up. "Lunch is supposed to start soon. I have to dismiss the class. Go on, you three." James and Lily led Harry out of the door with Professor Herning right behind them. The class immediately quieted down as they reentered the room.

"Before all of you leave, please do keep the information we learned to ourselves. We do not know the whole extent of the situation and letting this get out of hand, especially in to the wrong hands, will lead to dire consequences. We all need to be cautious. However, if you feel the need to talk about it, please speak only to the ones in this class. I am also available to talk to. Class dismissed." Professor Herning waved them off and went back into his personal office.

All of the students began to pack up and headed toward the door, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Lily, Harry, and the Marauders were the last out the door. The Marauders were uncharacteristically quiet for different reasons. Of course they knew who those people were. Sirius recognized James anywhere with that ungodly, messy mop that he called hair. His mind just couldn't accept the whole best-friend-becoming-a-father-and-then-potentially-dying-in-the-future thing. Although, he couldn't wait to tease James about it and probably suggest that he would be the best uncle.

While Remus seemed less surprised than Sirius and Peter at James' apparent future domestic life--several nights spent taking care of a drunk James, who talked a little too much about Lily in his opinion; for example, he really didn't need to know what colours James wanted to paint the walls of the house James envisioned he and Lily would get--seeing one of your best friends killed in front your eyes could make anyone shaken.

Peter's dumbfounded expression stayed very much the same on his face from the start of Harry's memory to the end of class. He always assumed that his friends were unshakeable forces of nature, but he had forgotten how easy it could be to take one of them down. 

The group headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Once they day down to ear, not much conversation was carried out, which was even more unusual for them. Only the occasional mumbling from James or Lily trying to get Harry to eat more food broke the silences. The rest of the day passed like a blur. Before they knew it, it was already dinner time, not like it was any different from lunch. Afterward, the group split up, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter heading directly to the Gryffindor common room while James and Lily dropped off Harry at the Hospital Wing before they made their late-night rounds. Once Harry was fast asleep in his bed in the Hospital Wing, Lily and James made their way around the castle, making sure all was well. Both of them were quiet throughout and it wasn't until they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room after sending back a Ravenclaw couple who were snogging in an unused classroom that one of them started talking. 

"So..." James started, hands in the pockets of his robes. "What a day it has been."

Lily snorted. "That's an understatement." She looked down to the floor and stopped walking. "James?" Lily asked.

At the sound of her voice, James also stopped and said, "Yeah, Lily?"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything. Our Head duties, our schoolwork, especially with N.E.W.Ts coming up this year, and now with Harry in the picture. It's not that I don't want it all. It's just that I'm not sure if I can handle it if everything goes wrong. And apparently, in the future, it does go all wrong." She let out a strained laugh. "I never really considered how much everything in my life meant to me ever since we saw that memory." Her eyes grew frenzied. "We die, James! In less than five years! I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or what I'm supposed to feel. Harry won't grow up knowing us as his parents James! I-I just don't know..."

James immediately grasped Lily's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hey, hey. There's no need to get too upset right now. Well actually, yes there is, but anyway. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but _we_ will take as it comes and get through it. Yes, I do mean we, Evans." Lily smiled and looked to the floor. James continued, "You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here and willing. I'm sure the other lads too, once the shock as worn down a bit. Hell, I'm sure Harry will be there for you too. I know you've done things on your own for a while, Lily, but just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

Lily nodded and James moved one of his hands to wipe a tear off of Lily's face and he let his hand rest on her cheek. Lily looked up sharply into his gentle eyes and after a breath, she closed the gap between her and James and pressed her lips to his. His lips were softer than she expected, but she felt James' body tense up and she pulled away.

Before she could apologize, she was only able to get a glimpse at an undecipherable look on James' face before he took her face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to hers more insistently. Her eyes widened before they fluttered closed as James deepened the kiss and placed his fingers in her hair. Butterflies were forming in Lily's stomach as her hands started to wrap around James' neck, but she was only able to reach the nape of his neck before they pulled apart to catch their breath. James rested his forehead lightly on Lily's as he started to regulate his breathing.

"Well," James whispered. "That wasn't entirely expected, but who needs expectations anyway?"

Lily let out a soft laugh and untangled her arms from around James' neck and stood in the direction that led to the Gryffindor common room. "We should probably head back to the common room now."

"Yeah. We probably should. But, um, one more thing." James ran his fingers through his hair, surprisingly nervous. "This may not be the best time and all, but we did just kiss and um, willyougotoHogsmeadewithmeonthenextvisit?" he rushed.

"Repeat that last part?"

James cleared his throat as he asked, "Will go to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?"

Lily smiled and held out her hand. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

"So... is that a yes?" James asked nervously.

"If you're just going to stand there, how will you ever know?" she teased. She held out her hand again, but this time James grinned brightly and took it as they made they way back to the common room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research I did on the multi-verse theory was mainly a quick read of it's Wikipedia page, so I apologize if it didn't seem like a good explanation. Also, I have no experience in kissing or writing a kiss, so any feeedback on that would be much appreciated!


End file.
